The present invention relates to a storage and picking system for progressive picking of articles in accordance with new orders, which define the ordered articles with regard to a respectively ordered article type including an associated quantity, wherein data of old orders are considered and evaluated. Further, the invention relates to a method for progressive picking as well as a method for cyclic filling a buffer warehouse. In particular, the invention deals with (progressively) arranging the articles in the warehouse region with foresight so that efficiency increases are possible.